Final Fantasy VII Loveless Crisis
by Genesis53
Summary: Cloud croyait qu'il allait enfin vivre en paix auprés de ceux qu'il aime. Mais hélas, son passé va le rattrapage bien vite et le condamné à vivre de nouvelles souffrances.
1. Prologue : La fin de la souffrance

Final Fantasy VII Loveless Crisis

**Prologue :_ La fin de la souffrance._**

Tout était fini. Sephiroth était anéantit, le gang de Kadaj également et la Shinra allait être rebattit de manière à ne plus causer de dégât à la planète. Le président, Rufus Shinra, a même en projet de rebâtir le soldat avec les restes de Jenova qui étaient suffisants pour contenir des cellules.

Quant à Cloud et l'équipe d'Avalanche, le moment était venu de se retirer loin de tout cela. Cloud s'installa chez Tifa. Cependant il passait toujours plus de temps dans l'église des Taudis que chez elle. Il y trouvait un coin de paix et de méditation. Tifa venait de temps en temps avec lui, mais elle savait qu'il préférait rester seul. La plupart du temps, il se concentrait pour restauré l'épée Broyeuse de son ancien ami et mentor Zack Fair dont les paroles hantaient son esprit « _Elle représente mes rêves et mon honneur... Si je m'en sers elle rouillera et s'abimera... Si tu veux devenir un SOLDAT, va falloir t'accrocher... On est amis, pas vrai ?... Mes rêves et mon honneur : Je te lègue tout... Tu seras mon héritage vivant... Cloud, souviens-toi._ » Il avait planté des fleurs à l'endroit de la mort de son ami et avait retiré l'épée, car il avait un pressentiment. Car si cette épée avait encore un but à accomplir.

Environ un mois depuis la disparition de Sephiroth, un jour qui semblait être comme les autres, tout lui semblait différent. Dans son sommeil, il entendit une voix murmurer « _Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesse, rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour._ » Cloud se réveilla en sursaut. Personne. Il ressentit une étrange sensation comme si il était retourné plusieurs années en arrière. Pourtant, il était bien dans la chambre voisine de Tifa, tout semblait normal... mais pourtant. Cloud s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre. Il croisa Marlene dans le couloir :

« Cloud !... Es que ça va ? on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

« Je me le demande si... Marlene, tu diras à Tifa que je suis repartit à l'église des taudis. »

« Attends !... Cloud ! »

Il était déjà repartit. Il sauta sur sa moto et partit en direction des taudis du secteur 5. En même temps il reflechit... « Cette voix... Où es que j'ai entendu cette voix ? »


	2. Chapitre I : Les enfants du poète

**Chapitre 1 :_ Les enfants du poète._**

Cloud arriva rapidement prés de l'église. Il prit sont épée broyeuse à plusieurs lames et se dirigea vers la gigantesque porte de bois. Il la poussa et entra. Au bord de la la source de la rivière de la vie se tenait accroupi une personne avec de longs cheveux roux et un long blouson rouge avec des épaulettes en acier. A priori, il s'agissait d'une femme.

Cloud retira silencieusement l'épée broyeuse de son dot et s'approcha silencieusement. Derrière lui, la porte en bois claqua : il faisait fasse à une deuxième personne. Il portait la même veste mais en noire et tenait à la main une épée dont la lame était rouge vif. Ces cheveux semi-long bien que brin et son visage trahissait son identité que Cloud s'exclama :

« GENESIS ! »

Les deux personnages prirent la parole, la fille au bord de l'eau se releva et le garçon tourna autour de Cloud qui le suivait du regard. Ils se mirent à parler alternativement, la fille en premier :

_« Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini... »_

« ._..Pour l'atteindre nous prenons notre envol... »_

_« ...Des rides ce dessinent à la surface de l'eau... »_

_« ...L'âme errante ne connait aucun repos. » _

_« _Sois le bienvenu, Cloud Strife._ » _

Cloud resta bouche bée. Il ne savait pas si il fallait attaqué ou attendre. Il posa alors la question qui lui chatouillait la langue :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La jeune femme posa délicatement l'épée dans sur le sol et se retourna. Cloud fit deux pas en arrière : elle avait un visage reflètent une cruelle beauté et sont corps avait conservé une total féminité. Cependant, ces yeux renfermait une lueur haineuse que Cloud a croisé trop souvent dans sa vie. Cette même lueur qu'il a combattu trois fois.

Cloud devint encore plus méfient et leva sa lame. Mais le jeune homme s'approcha de lui, et posa délicatement sa main sur son bras pour qu'il baisse son épée :

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, Cloud. Au contraire même. »

Cloud baissa alors son épée, mais la garda à la main. Le jeune homme se présenta en premier :

« Je m'appelle Genesis, et voici ma sœur Mary. »

Cloud les dévisagèrent. Aucun des deux ne semblait lui vouloir de mal, mais son expérience lui disait de ne point se fier aux apparences :

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Cette fois si, ce fut Mary qui répondit :

« Père nous a parlé de toi. Lors de la fin de sa vie, il pensait que le don de la déesse pouvait vivre en toi. »

D'abords Mère, maintenant Père. Mais d'où ils sortent tout ces types ?

« Qu'es que vous êtes au juste ? »

Les deux frères et sœurs eurent un sourire sans joie :

« Mais, sais-tu réellement qui tu es toi même, Cloud ? »

Ce dernier ne sut que répondre. C'était bel et bien une bonne question. Il ne savait plus réellement qui il était... « _Mon honneur et mes rêves, je te lègue tout. _» Zack prenait une grande place dans son esprit. Il vivait en lui. Cependant, il ne put nier égallement son coté sombre. En lui vivait un ange à l'aile unique, un destructeur des mondes : Sephiroth : «_N'oublies jamais Cloud : Tu n'es qu'un pantin_.» Genesis et Mary l'avait ressentit. Ensemble ils prirent l'épée broyeuse par la lame et tendirent la poignée à Cloud. Celui-ci fut surpris de leur réaction. Il rangea son épée actuelle et pris alors l'épée légendaire qui était à présent tel qu'il l'avait connu. Genesis reprit la parole :

« Quand la guerre des bête mènera le monde à sa perte, la déesse descendra des cieux. Les ailes de lumière et d'ombre se déploieront au loin et elle nous guidera vers la félicité de son don éternel. »

Il tendit alors une pommesotte. Cloud eu alors un souvenir qui lui revint en mémoire : il voyait Zack lui tendre une pommesotte à lui et à Genesis. Il voyait en cela un signe de paix et d'amitié. Le Genesis aux cheveux brins souriait tendrement, visiblement, il avait un caractère serin, mais cependant, il restait bien mystérieux. Cloud ne pouvait savoir si il était sincère mais cependant, quelque chose en lui voulais qu'il accepte. Il prit alors la pommesotte. Genesis en sortit deux autres de sa poche, et en tendit une à Mary. Il leva la sienne en l'air et dit simplement :

« À cette nouvelle route que nous allons tracé ensemble ! Mangeons ! »

Cloud, Genesis et Mary croquèrent ensemble dans la pommesotte. Le goût était prononcé. Elle était ni trop acide, ni trop sucrée. Mais juste comme il faut. Cloud ne put trouvé d'autre mot que :

« Parfaite. »

Mary répondit en souriant, les yeux pétillant de bonheur. La flamme de haine dans ses yeux s'était éteinte :

« On ne les trouves que dans la vallée de Banora. Notre Père nous a légué tout ce qui a fait ça vit... mais aussi ce qui a entrainé sa mort. »

« Quoi donc ? »

Genesis et Mary étendirent brutalement leurs bras : chacun avait une aile noire planté dans le dot. Mary l'avait à droite et Genesis à gauche. Cloud avait à peine vu Genesis, mais il se souvenait en effet qu'il portait bel et bien une aile dans son dot. À présent, il était bien sur qu'il avait en face de lui les vrais enfants de Genesis.


End file.
